


it's not poison, it's love

by WinterSabbath



Series: frostiron fluff fics we (don't really) need [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers Tower, Chocolates, Confused Loki (Marvel), Courting Rituals, Cultural Differences, M/M, POV Loki (Marvel), Tony Stark Has A Heart, loki thinks someone's out to kill him, tony just likes (loves) him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSabbath/pseuds/WinterSabbath
Summary: Loki didn’t know that chocolates can symbolize romantic intentions. Finding a box on his bed from an anonymous person was confusing, to say the least.





	it's not poison, it's love

Loki finished his meal with the Avengers without any arguments. That was a feat in itself. Ever since he had sided with the Avengers, he wasn’t exactly welcomed with the most opening arms. Anthony Stark, the owner of the tower, did not seem to mind though, that was good enough for Loki—at least he had a place to stay in. It also helped that Anthony wa quite a nice companion to have as well. 

It was time to retire for the night so he bid his farewells to the Avengers (just to Anthony and Thor, really) and let the elevator to his floor of the tower. Humming softly, he grabbed a book from one of the shelves in the living room before going to his bedroom. He sat down on his bed without much thought and felt a _crunch_ underneath him. 

Furrowing his eyebrows, Loki stood back up and glanced at the squished box on his bed. The box was wrapped in red and gold ribbons and upon further inspection, he realized it was a box full of chocolates.

Loki had no idea why he had chocolates on his bed.

First of all, as far as he knew, no one should even _have_ access to his floor, much less his bedroom. Second of all, why would anyone bother to give him food... chocolates, nonetheless. Was it some sort of mockery? Perhaps a threat?

“JARVIS?” Loki asked softly, a hand going over the embossed chocolate brand.

“ _Yes, sir?_ ”

“Who left these here?"

JARVIS was silent for a moment before saying, “ _I’m afraid I cannot disclose that information, sir_.”

Loki frowned. “Is it a threat?”

“ _I do not think it is._ ”

Unconvinced, Loki threw the chocolates in the trash.

“Could be poisoned,” he muttered. Random food in his private quarters was no joke. It could have been poisoned. He was Prince Loki of Asgard, God of Mischief, after all. Plenty wanted him dead and poisoned food would be the best way to get around to doing that.

Loki read his book after that, almost forgetting about the chocolates.

\--- --- ---

 

The next day he woke up, took a shower and came back to a bottle of wine on his bed, wrapped in the same red and gold ribbons from last night. He threw the bottle away. _Still could be poisoned_.

This went on for a week. Loki received food everyday from the anonymous person and it was beginning to make him feel uneasy. This person was really adamant on getting him poisoned.

Loki found Anthony in the communal living room and decided enough was enough.

“Anthony,” Loki began, walking over to the mortal who sat upon the bar with a bottle in his hand.

“Yeah, Lokes?” Anthony asked casually, face seeming to bright up at Loki’s unexpected appearance, “You want a drink?”

“I... am being threatened,” Loki said, “Perhaps it is best to... heighten the security in my chambers, if that is alright?”

Anthony furrowed his eyebrows, cute confused eyes gazing back at Loki. “Threatened? Why do you think you’re being threatened?”

“Someone has been... leaving food on my bed and I fear it may be poisoned. I haven’t an idea as to how the person has even managed to go inside my room,” Loki explained. Anthony tilted his head but did not give an immediate reply. Loki sighed, he knew he was asking Anthony for a lot, knew that Anthony wouldn’t want unnecessary expenses wasted on him. After a moment of silence, Loki backtracked, “Apologies, I know it is much to ask.”

Anthony snapped out of his stupor and his lips twitched into a small smile, “No, it’s not that, it’s just—"

“ _Incoming call from Pepper Potts_ ,” JARVIS’ voice interrupted. Loki flinched, still not very used to it, and Anthony sent him an apologetic smile.

“We’ll talk about this, okay? I have to take this call, I’m so sorry, it’s SI stuff,” Anthony grimaced, “I promise, I really want to talk to you right now but I just,” he gave a weak motion towards the holographic display in front of him. 

“That is alright,” Loki said, but he was already embarrassed. Anthony was already providing him shelter and now Loki not only brought a threat inside the tower but he couldn’t even deal with the threat himself.

\--- --- ---

 

Loki kind of kept to himself after that and their talk didn’t happen until two days later when they were watching a movie in the communal hall of the Avengers Tower. They were watching some sort of romantic comedy and Loki was ready to drift off to sleep. The only thing that was keeping him awake were Anthony’s sarcastic comments about each character every five minutes or so.

“Okay but that would be creepy if the guy wasn’t hot, you know?” Anthony said. Loki didn’t really know what was happening in the movie anymore. “I mean, seriously, he’s pretending to have a different name. _That_ is weird.”

“Yeah, but he brought her chocolates and flowers in the middle of the night,” Steve argued.

“Exactly!” Anthony sat up straight in his chair, “In the middle of the night! No matter how romantic chocolates and flowers are, that shit is stalker level creepy. I need a drink.” He stood up to go to the bar, leaving Loki alone with the rest of the Avengers (not that Loki needed Anthony to function. Pfft.)

At the mention of chocolates, however, Loki was snapped out of his sleepy state. He craned his neck towards Steve. “What is with the chocolates?”

“Huh?”

“The chocolates. Why did the boy give the girl chocolates?”

Bruce answered for Steve. “It’s a universally romantic gift. It’s like... a courting thing, I guess.”

Loki paused. “ _Courting?_ ”

“Why does it bother you so, brother?” Thor asked.

“I...” Loki didn’t know if he should be disclosing any information to the Avengers so he just asked, “Does anyone have access to my floor?”

“If anyone has access, it’s Tony. Otherwise, anyone else would get obliterated by JARVIS if we try to enter a floor without explicit permission from its owner,” Natasha shrugged.

“Anthony?” Loki whispered, voice small.

The Avengers shared confused looks with one another but they didn’t really have time to raise any questions since Loki was already standing and scrambling over to the bar where Anthony had disappeared to.

Loki found Anthony pouring himself another drink. “You.”

Anthony looked up, “Lokes?"

“Was it you?”

Amusement graced Anthony’s features but he tried to school his face into a more composed expression. “You’ll have to be more specific.”

“The... the food! The chocolates, the wine, the gummy bears, was it you?”

Anthony put down the bottle of wine and gave Loki an endeared smile. “Took you long enough.”

Loki gaped at him. “When I told you about it, why did you not say anything?”

“First, I am human and so I have this thing called the fear of being rejected, you know,” Anthony went around the table and stood in front of Loki, looking up at him, “Second, it was amusing. Although, I do have to admit that watching you throw all that food away kinda hurt. I thought you were already rejecting my... courtship, I guess.”

Loki took a step back. Anthony thought he was rejecting his _courtship_? Why would anyone, especially Loki, reject anything from Anthony? Especially courtship?

“I had no clue...” Loki muttered.

“I know.”

They were both silent for a moment and then Anthony added, “Now that you do, I’d appreciate it if you tell me what you think—”

Loki put his hand behind Anthony’s neck and pulled him into a kiss, closing his eyes. Norns, he’d been wanting to do that for awhile. He never figured Anthony would be interested in indulging in any of Loki’s wishes so he never made a move.

But now, here they were, kissing one another, small smiles forming on each of their faces.

Loki pulled away, breathing heavily, “Did that tell you what I think?”

Anthony looked at him, breathless, eyes wide.

“I think you’ll have to explain more.”  
  
And they felt comfort in each other’s lips and arms again.


End file.
